1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same to provide various functions relating to messages having various formats for user convenience.
2. Background
With rapid development of hardware and software technologies relating to various electronic devices including a mobile terminal and various network technologies supporting data communication, the mobile terminal can transmit and receive various types of messages having different formats.
Accordingly, development of a user interface capable of providing convenience to users for transmission/reception of various messages is urgently needed.